


Set Me Free

by AlwaysAnnieM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAnnieM/pseuds/AlwaysAnnieM
Summary: Hermione Granger had seen things, experienced things that no one should ever have to live through. Her world has broken, fallen around her, everyone she loved, dead. She had to watch the ones she loved, called family, die.Harry Potter was dead, Voldemort had won.She should have burned with the world, with them. But he saved her, the Blonde Prat had actually saved her, sacrificed his life for her. She didn't want him to. She was thrown back in time, before the war, before the pain she had yet to experience, and yet it still lived inside her, eating her away.Hermione was 15 again, in 1975.She was told that she couldn't mess with time, couldn't change the future, couldn't save them. But when she met four fun-loving boys who had yet to be touched by the cold hands of war, she knew she had to save the world from burning, she could rewrite the past and make her own destiny. She could save them, all of them.Or could she?She never wanted this, any of this. But now she was stuck, the weight of the world resting on her and her alone. She wouldn't fail, she could fail.Or would she?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Avery Jr, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Set Me Free

Filler for upcoming story


End file.
